Finding a Dream
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot. Bakura is trying to finally live his life for the first time...but can't seem to figure out how to do it or what his dreams are. Who will help him uncover those answers? Disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS BY EURYTHMICS SUNG BY ANNIE LENNOX**

**Hey there :)! I've been wanting to do a Vexshipping fic with this song for quite some time now. It takes place two years after the Ceremonial Duel (Yami Bakura was redeemed and has decided to stay and relive his life). **

Bakura walked silently through the streets of evening Domino City, absently taking in the sights. Buildings were lit up with quaint lights to guide potential customers, and whenever the doors to restaurants opened, a warmth and pleasing smell wafted out to entice people out of the cold night air. It didn't work on Bakura though…he LIKED the cold…the freedom to move about…freedom he hadn't had in a long time. He found it more fascinating to slink through the shadows and just…observe people.

That was what he did now, stopping at an internet café and gazing through the freshly-cleaned window. People were gathered inside the cozy shop, sitting in plush seats with their hands wrapped around steaming mugs of coffee or tea. With rosy cheeks and bright expressions, they all talked and gestured to their computer screens, no doubt discussing future aspirations of some sort. A few of them even laughed. They were all so joyful…so hopeful…so optimistic about whatever plans they had for the future. Leaning back a bit…Bakura beheld his OWN reflection.

Though he never truly acknowledged it, he was exceedingly handsome with long, shaggy white hair, pale skin, a toned, slim body, and eyes of the most piercing chocolate. His voice was low and slightly raspy with an accent that gave him an air of intimidation whenever he spoke…or an air of someone to be feared. Bakura knew, however, that his dark voice and standoffish, slightly cold demeanor came from years of misery…bondage…hopelessness….and gazing at these happy people in the coffee shop, he couldn't help but feel a flare of anger. They were so happy and innocent…they didn't know what TRUE loss was…not like he did. True loss was when a person was not only stripped of everyone and thing he cared about…but stripped of his right to even pursue a life….of that little spark of light in the darkness called "hope"…of…

Bakura shook the thought away and continued down the street. He couldn't be angry at these people with their dreams…what did HE know about dreams? He's never had the chance to experience them before…

_Sweet dreams are made of this…_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas…_

_Everybody's looking for something._

Bakura continued down the street, making his way through a dark alley into a less…inviting part of the city. This sector was dimly lit with only a few flickering street lamps, the rest having burned out long ago. The street was littered with garbage and what little shops there were, were either boarded up or liquor stores reeking of cigar smoke.

Suddenly, two dark figures stepped seemingly out of nowhere. They were beefy and smelled of beer with awful grins on their ghastly faces. Bakura glared at them, sensing a third come up from behind, but not turning to look.

"Look…" the white-haired teen began in a tone that was weary rather than fearful. "I don't want any trouble…"

One of the thugs laughed, a horrid raspy sound that spread putrid breath into the air. "That's too bad, pal….cuz trouble just found you!"

"Yeah!" said another thug. "Now what'll ya give us to make us forget you ever stepped onto our turf?"

"Nothing…" the Egyptian's voice went dangerously low. "Except a warning. Step aside before I have to move you."

"You're dissin' us?" the first guy's eyes bulged before narrowing. "Big mistake, fluffy!"

The guy standing in the background lunged, and Bakura neatly moved out of the way, making him slam into the first one. The second one whipped out a knife and took a stab at the rogue, but he dodged, grabbing the thug's arm and twisting is painfully behind his back before slamming him into the other two. Then, Bakura conjured his power from the shadows and used the dark magic to bind all three men together.

"I told you to let me go…" he growled with a voice of dripping venom. "Now…you'll have to pay the price." He raised his hand and shouted, "MIND ERASE!"

The thugs' eyes widened, then went blank…and they all three slumped into unconsciousness. Scowling at them, Bakura walked off. He knew he shouldn't have used his dark power…but he was done being used and abused by people. He'd had enough to last a lifetime…and truly, he was sick of doing it himself.

_Some of them want to use you…_

_Some of them want to get used by you._

_Some of them want to abuse you…_

_Some of them want to be abused._

Bakura continued his walk, delving deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind. No one could possibly understand what he was going through….no one except HER. Tea Gardner…. She was a beautiful girl now nineteen years of age with shoulder length hair of chocolate, a dancer's body, porcelain skin, and eyes of bright sapphire. She had a heart of gold, treating everyone with kindness and understanding but not putting up with any crud from people. That feistiness was not to be mistaken with darkness though…she was just…one of a kind.

The teen allowed himself a small smile. She had been good to him in spite of everything he'd done…talking to him….listening to him…and drawing out rare smiles of genuine happiness. She was just so pure…and deep down, Bakura knew…though he refused to acknowledge it….that he was head over heels for her…and it vexed him greatly. He didn't WANT to love someone…to open his heart up to pain again…but how did you stop something…you had no control over…?

He eventually stopped walking, finding himself at the Domino Pier. It mainly consisted of barges and large, crate-hauling ferries…but in spite of that it was strangely beautiful. With the sun gone, the water glistened, looking ebony rather than blue, reflecting the bright, pallid moon. It was so stunning…or perhaps it only LOOKED stunning because of who was on the young man's mind. Bakura allowed himself a small chuckle, eyes locked on the glittering water.

"Perhaps…I DO have a dream…" he murmured.

_Sweet dreams are made of this…_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas…_

_Everybody's looking for something._

Bakura stood in silence for a while, thinking…wondering….until quiet footsteps caught his attention. He turned…to see Tea Gardner standing behind him, a concerned expression on her pretty face. The white-haired youth blinked, thinking he was imagining it…but he was not. She was really there, beautiful as ever in a lilac tank top, dark skirt and black leggings. Her ivory skin seemed to glow in the pale light and her blue eyes sparkled like precious gems.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding harsher than he meant to. He was just so shocked at seeing her…and embarrassed as if she could hear what he'd been thinking about her.

The girl shrugged, smiled, and went to stand beside him.

"I come here to think sometimes….what about you?"

He mimicked her shrugging action…though his came from genuine doubt. He really didn't know what he was doing…why he'd gone walking…it was almost like...

"You're searching for something," Tea said, making him jump in surprise. She was studying his piercing eyes, and almost seemed to read his thoughts…or perhaps it was written all over his face. The ex-villain suppressed a sigh. He always prided himself for his ability to be secretive…but that skill always seemed to fall apart in the presence of this young woman…

"I don't know, Tea…" he finally muttered, narrowing his eyes at the black ocean as if it were the offender. "I suppose I just…don't know what to do…"

"About what?" she asked.

"About….anything. I've never really… had a life. I don't know WHAT to do with myself…how to get along with other people…what my dreams are…all I've ever known is how to use and abuse and how to BE used and abused…nothing else…"

_Some of them want to use you…_

_Some of them want to get used by you._

_Some of them want to abuse you…_

_Some of them want to be abused._

Tea sighed and placed her hand on Bakura's shoulder, making him turn to face her in surprise.

"Bakura…" she began, eyes sad and compassionate. "You've got to LET GO of all that… you cannot continue to view everything through the prism of your own pain. You've got us now…you've got…me." His heart fluttered as her hand went from his shoulder to his cheek. Her skin was soft and warm against his cold skin. "I'll help you...I'll help you find yourself in this world…count on it."

_Hold your head up._

_Keep your head up, movin' on._

_Hold your head up, movin' on._

_Keep your head up, movin' on._

Bakura reached up and gently grasped the hand that rested on his face. He stared into those cerulean eyes…feeling…lost within a sea of blue…yet content to be so. Finally, his pounding heart gave in and his instincts took over. He pulled her forward wrapping an arm around her waist and crushing his mouth against hers. Bakura could feel her shock, but it quickly faded away and she responded, tangling her fingers into his layers of snowy hair. His free hand went to cup her cheek and he deepened the kiss before pulling away for much-needed air. Tea stared at him with half-lidded eyes, her breath hot against his face.

"You know…" Bakura murmured huskily. "I think I've found my dream…what I was looking for…"

"What is that?" the girl murmured just as softly, melding even closer to him.

He stroked her silky hair, moving his fingers down to her neck.

"It's you…" he growled…and captured her lips in his once again.

_Sweet dreams are made of these…_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas…_

_Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you…_

_Some of them want to get used by you._

_Some of them want to abuse you…_

_Some of them want to be abused…_

**I hope you liked and please review :)! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS**


End file.
